


Grit

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Psylocke checks up on Ororo in her new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo kisses with familiarity, digging her stubby nails into sleek hair. The gritty sting of sand clings to her mouth, melting with the sourness of lipstick.

Psylocke wears a ponytail again, swishing against the top of her waist as she pushes her back against a tree trunk. Old, but strong enough to support their weight.

Ororo swallows down the gritty sourness as fingers creep along the exposed skin where her shirt rides up. 

The fingers tickle along the skin of her waist - pausing to rub an affectionate thumb. A hum vibrates against her lips, mingling with the rub of thumb.

The wood thumps hollowly beneath her head as Psylocke drops to kiss her neck.

The weight of her breasts is cool, heavy. Manicured nails scratch along the bare skin, sliding up to catch her nipples between the 'v' of her index and middle finger. 

"Do you like it here?" Psylocke asks, taking a moment to admire her handiwork. 

A dozen reasons to love the mansion rattle around in her head, but the scratch of nails makes it impossible to focus. She settles for a shaky nod.

"I promise to tell you after."


End file.
